Just friends?
by angelofjotunheim
Summary: Logan and Marie have become the best of friends since he met her. But deep down, he feels more than that. After a reckless move, he feels like he's betrayed Marie, and she'd leave him. What he doesn't know is how much they need each other.


Logan/Anna one-shot

AN: This is purely made up. (AU)

* * *

Logan bolted up on his bed, shaking his head and burying his face into his hands as he retracted his claws, glancing slightly at the three clean holes on his bed on both sides of him. "Not again..." He grunted to himself, making his way to the bathroom. The memories of the wars he'd suffered, they were resurfacing again. Logan splashed his face with the cold tap water, inhaling and exhaling forcefully.

Even before he stepped back into his room, he had picked up her scent. She was in his room.

Marie.

"Did I wake you up again?" He asked, a little louder than a whisper. She had her back facing him, as her fingers traced the holes left in his bed.

"Ah could hear you from next door, knew you were havin' another one of those nightmares, so ah came over to check. You okay?" She turned to face him.

He shook his head. Those nightmares were going to drive him insane one day.

Marie lifted herself off his bed, walked over and slid one of her smooth hands into his rough, weathered one. "C'mon, you know what we always do after this." She gave a slight tug, and he complied, following her. It was the usual nightly routine. Every time he had a nightmare, she'd come over and try to comfort him.

Both of them silently walked to the kitchen, careful not to make any unnecessary noises; they didn't want anyone in the school to hear them. Letting go of his hand, she pried open the refrigerator door, and retrieved a small container from within.

Chocolate and vanilla ice cream, their favourite.

Logan's lips curled up slightly. She always knew how to comfort him. She scooped a spoonful out, and cheekily stuffed it into his mouth, earning a satisfied grunt from him as he swallowed the sweet dessert down. "Feelin' better, sugah?" Marie let out a soft giggle before digging into the delicious treat as well.

"Much. Thank you kid." Logan patted her head affectionately.

"Told you not to call me that. Ah'm a kid no more. But you never listen." Marie pouted.

Logan let out a low chuckle. "To me, you'll always be a kid, even when you've grown up." She punched his upper arm cheekily, and their attention turned back to finishing the tub of ice cream. Once they were done, they sneaked back up to the corridors and headed back to their rooms, which were just next to each other.

As their doors closed shut, a slim figure moved out slightly from the corner at the end of the corridor, before disappearing again into the darkness.

The only thing that was visible was her sleek red hair.

* * *

The next evening, just as Logan was about to retire back into his room after his nightly patrol around the school compound, he sniffed the air slightly, and spun on his heel, coming face to face with the red-haired doctor. He snarled. "What are you doing here Jean?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought someone would be bored tonight, since Rogue got hurt today. She'll be in the infirmary for the night, don't you know?" Jean smirked, taking advantage of the fact that Marie wasn't going to be anywhere near him that night. Pushing him backwards into his room, she closed the door after her.

"What happened to her?" Logan snarled. He was worried sick for her.

Jean looked at him, grinning. "Oh, she'll be alright. Just some slight wounds. You know, I've seen the way you looked at her." She lifted a hand up to his cheek, her fingers brushing against his stubble. "She can't give you what you want, but I can, and everything you'll ever want and need."

Logan glared at her. Jean knew. He was in love with Marie, but Logan had wanted to keep their relationship to just purely friendship. She was a kid. He was way older than her. There was no way they could be together. But now Jean was thinking of replacing Marie's spot in his heart? At that thought, Logan growled. "No wonder I caught your scent there. You've been watching us haven't you?"

"Frequent late night snacking, letting her feed you ice cream...you spend most of your free time with her. Do you really think I am blind to that?" Jealousy spilled out of her words.

"Someone's jealous." Logan chuckled as he swatted her hand away from his face. "What would One-eye think when he knows? His innocent pure fiancee..." Logan trailed off, a hint of sarcasm in his words as he grinned.

Now it was Jean's turn to glare at him, but she suppressed her anger, pushing him down onto his bed. "Enough talking. I know you've been craving for her ever since you two met. Don't forget... she's untouchable... But I'm not. You want to touch her, to claim her. You can't. But you can touch me. You need me don't you?" Jean tempted. She grabbed his hands and slid them up under her shirt, smirking as Logan let out a groan. She knew he'd give in to his need, his urge. Jean leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. "I'm yours for the night Logan..." She whispered.

As dawn approached, Logan woke up, finding himself alone and naked and in a tangled mess of his sheets. Jean had already left. He grit his teeth in anger, both at him and at Jean. _Why did she have to tempt me?_ He thought, stumbling out of bed. He hated himself for giving in, he hated himself for letting his sexual urge take over, he hated himself for losing control. Embarrassed of his own actions, he tried to avoid Marie.

Marie got a little worried. Once Dr McCoy had discharged her from the infirmary, Logan had been avoiding her, spending more time in his room than with her. For the entire of the following week, when he had nightmares, she'd try to sneak into his room, only to find the door locked from inside. All she could do was stand outside and knock softly on the door to inform him that she was at his door, and then she would sit there till he fell back asleep, and she'd return back to bed. Little did she know that it made Logan feel much more guilty.

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _Then the sound of glass shattering. Marie leapt out of bed, draping a loose shawl over herself and running out barefooted over to the next room. The door wasn't locked. Slowly, she pushed open the door, and the sight of Logan kneeling down on the floor and the shattered glass bottle greeted her. She walked closer, seeing him retract his claws and stand up slowly. Their eyes met as he stood. He was drunk, somewhat, and definitely upset. The wet trail left by his tears was obvious. No one had ever seen him in this state. Only Marie had. She knew something was bugging him.

"Logan," Marie whispered. But before she could take a step nearer, Logan retreated.

"No."

"What's wrong sugah?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Just leave me be kid."

"Ah'm askin' you again. What's wrong?"

"I said nothing." His voice cracked a little as he fought the tears. _The Wolverine doesn't cry. Not in front of other people._

"Sugah..." Marie took a few steps forward.

Logan growled. "Out!" He didn't want her to see him like this.

Marie took a step back. Logan hung his head down, it hurt him to yell at her, but he had to. He turned to head for the bathroom, but the very next moment, a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry kid."

"What's wrong?" Marie whispered, coaxing him to sit down on the bed with her. "You can tell me. Like what we used to do when you had those nasty nightmares." She patted his hand.

"I just...I can't Marie. I'm so sorry..." He shook his head.

"You can't what?"

"I...Jean..." Logan was lost for words, his shame filling his entire being, not daring to see Marie's reaction.

Silence. Logan covered his face with his hands. He had messed up big time.

"Ah know." Marie finally said.

Logan looked up, his face contorted with confusion and shame. "But how?"

"Jean told me, she thought she'd hurt me by telling me all that. But she was wrong." Marie sighed.

"I'm sorry kid. I'm terrible aren't I?" Logan cursed at himself. Sitting in front of him was the woman he'd wait for a lifetime to be with, and yet he'd given in to his urge just for one night of satisfaction. In fact, it wasn't even satisfying. Guilt washed through him again

"You're more than that sugah."

"I'm not. I'm just another friend who would hurt you again and again... I don't want to but I still did."

"Just another friend?" Marie lifted his chin slightly with her fingers. "No, you're so much more than that sugah. We're not just friends."

Logan looked into her eyes with a little more hope, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close, testing the waters before he treaded forward. Marie didn't attempt to shift, she just let him pull her close. "Not just friends?" He croaked out.

"You mean so much more to me sugah." Marie whispered as she laid her head on Logan's chest and placed a hand on his chest, her fingers gently stroking to calm him. "So much more."

Logan couldn't believe his ears as he held her close in his arms, his chin resting on her head and his eyes closed.

"I won't ever hurt you again, darlin'."


End file.
